The prior art discloses a wide variety of lead-through terminals that are suitable for use on switchgear cabinets or other electrical apparatuses. In the process, the lead-through terminal is mounted on a wall or a housing of an electrical installation in such a way that a part of the lead-through terminal can be accessed from inside while a conductor can be connected from the outside. Often, screw terminals or spring clamps are used for the contact connections inside and outside. The disadvantage of the known lead-through terminals is the relatively high amount of space required.